One Punch Kuroinu
by Uchiha no tan creativo
Summary: Volt, confiado, creyó que había fraguado el plan perfecto ¡una nación en donde toda mujer hermosa debería obedecer terminantemente las órdenes de cualquier hombre! Empezando por las princesas de cada nación... hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino... un hombre que es un héroe por pasatiempo [One Punch Man x Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru ]
Capítulo 1

El más poderoso

1

Saitama esencialmente era un hombre promedio... pagaba sus atrasos con la compañía de luz, su apartamento, se preocupaba de la inflación de los precios de los productos del mercado y asimismo tenía pasatiempos como cualquier otro, etcétera. Aún evidenciando aquel aspecto casi enclenque que muchos apuntaban en las calles, él tenía una genuina cualidad que se distinguía de sobremanera: su formidable fuerza.

Indudablemente, prevalecían diferentes héroes con una sobresaliente reputación como todos aquellos que constituían las clases A y S, no obstante, ninguno nivelaba la fortaleza todopoderosa que él ocultaba con su inofensiva presencia.

¿Era el más poderoso hombre que jamás había pisado el mundo? Innegablemente.

¿Era el más querido por las masas? No lo era.

A partir del incidente con el meteorito que cayó en su localidad, la gente trataba a Saitama apáticamente. Le resentían por haber, inconscientemente, arruinado el pueblo entero, así como los bienes y propiedades de miles de metropolitanos a la redonda —omitiendo a unos cuantos afortunados, cuyas pertenencias seguían seguras tras el siniestro— quienes le reprochaban por lo sobrevenido.

Saitama, haciendo caso omiso, continuaba con sus labores.

 _Lo hago por pasatiempo,_ reflexionando, contemplando los remanentes de los altos monolitos de concreto, _éstos tipos verdaderamente necesitan_ _un pasatiempo._

Genos, por su parte, seguía admirándole. Conocía a su profesor mejor que nadie más en el mundo y podía comentar, gustosamente, que Saitama podría ser el individuo más bondadoso que habría conocido. A él no le importaba ni el dinero, ni la fama que cargaban ser un héroe, simplemente ataviaba aquella indumentaria y combatía la vileza, clandestinamente como un vigilante de corazón de oro. Aquellos que había rescatado Saitama, meses antes de su primer encuentro con el androide, apreciaban los solidarios gestos de Saitama, junto con un pequeñísimo grupo de héroes.

Lacónicamente: Saitama se hallaba a sí mismo aislado del resto del mundo.

Cerca de la mayoría lo rechazaban y otros le guardaban un insondable rencor por triunfar donde otros fracasaron.

Aunque estaba arrinconado del resto de la putrefacta sociedad.

Saitama, glacialmente, proseguía con sus labores...

No obstante, pronto él sería reconocido... ¡ovacionado por millones! ¡Epítomes serían redactados sobre sus cruzadas! Pero él no estaba consciente de eso aún...

* * *

Poco menos de una semana había transcurrido desde el día en que Saitama aniquiló al Rey del mar delante, y ningún suceso extraño había sucedido desde entonces. La ciudades a lo largo de Japón estaban en una relativa calma, casi como si los seres extraños que solían presentarse simplemente se habían desvanecido.

Genos, desde que se había establecido en el apartamento de su maestro, cumplía sus labores como algún tipo de mucamo cibernético. Saitama, por su lado, yacía desparramado en su cama. Era sábado, de aquellos días en los que él se quedaba en los aposentos del Morfeo hasta tarde.

El androide, debido a sus sentidos notablemente superiores a los de un humano promedio, captó los ligeros sonidos originarios de la litera de su maestro. Era como si se revolviera como un pequeño niño teniendo un maravilloso sueño...

Hasta que se despertó aullando, con el rostro bañado en sudor.

—¡NO APROXIMES TU MUGRIENTO DEDO CUBIERTO DE MOCO A MÍ!

Genos quedó completamente desorientado, pretendiendo acumular información acerca de personas que sueñan con mugrientos dedos cubierto de mocos. Sin embargo, Saitama ya estaba erguido —sus ojos todavía entreabiertos— y arqueándose entretanto rascaba su espalda.

—Eh, ¿qué onda, viejo? —habló, arrastrando las palabras.

—Buenos días, maestro —le recibió Genos—. Miré —indicó la letrina—, he acabado de fregar el baño. ¿Cree que así habré conseguido fortalecerme un poco más?

—¿Eh? Sí... sí... lo que digas... —musitó Saitama recogiendo su cepillo dental—. Pero sabes... no tienes que hacer esto por mí, amigo. ¿Sabes? Puede que deje de estar aquí de un momento a otro; en caso de que eso suceda, tú tendrás que saberte valer por cuenta propia. Sé que no estás ni de cerca a mi altura ni a la de muchas otras personas, pero, ¡eh! Yo también comencé siendo un don nadie ¿sabías?

Genos jadeó, aturdido. ¿El maestro no había sido así de poderoso antes?

—Hubo una ocasión en la que no llevé mi tarea, porque como que se me olvidó... —parecía un tanto abochornado por recordarse aquello último—, el profesor específico me castigó por eso y me dijo que lo viera después de clase. Un par de brabucones se interpusieron en mi camino a la sala de los maestros y me golpearon, luego me sacaron doscientos yenes y un ser extraño me los arrebató y me noqueó ese mismo día. El profesor estaba como una fiera, te lo digo en serio, de no ser el profesor estoy bastante convencido de que me hubiera dado una paliza.¹

—Sin ofenderlo, maestro —le cortó Genos, algo atontado por lo anterior aún—, pero ¿a dónde va toda esta plática?

—A lo que estoy yendo, Genos, es que en este mundo no hay tal cosa como vivir perfectamente. Yo le temía al mundo hasta incluso cuando tenía tu edad, e incluso ahora, no ha sido algo sencillo. No importa si eres fuerte o débil. Depende de qué tan grande sean tus agallas para dar la cara a este mundo inflexible.

De la nada, como si una de sus funciones fuesen de lapicero, Genos sacó de su mano derecha un bolígrafo y, vertiginosamente anotó cada palabra de su maestro en una libreta que tenía.

—Ah... —Saitama, estupefacto, trató de dialogarle—, tan pronto como acabe de cepillar mis dientes, saldremos a patrullar un poco afuera, en caso de que algún monstruo o algo suceda.

—¡Como usted diga, maestro!

* * *

Se había vuelto una especie de práctica cotidiana de ambos subir a la terraza del apartamento de Saitama únicamente para estar pendiente de lo que sobrevenía en los suburbios. Entre las tres horas que habían estado quietos, saboreando un plato de humeante fideos con soya, nada fuera de lo normal había sucedido entre la aglomerada multitud.

Genos, a pesar de haberse engullido un garrafal puñado de fideos (el doble de lo que Saitama podría tragar en una sola tanda), no quitaba sus ojos de la ciudad.

—¿Ves algo?

—Nada —Genos apagó su sistema de exploración—, no hay ni un indicio de que hayan criminales ni seres misteriosos hoy, maestro.

Saitama parecía desilusionado.

—Ah... ¡qué lata! ¡y eso que tenía la corazonada de que hoy habría un sujeto verdaderamente fuerte! —Saitama se enderezó—. ¡Pero qué le vamos a hacer! Mejor nos marchamos, Genos. Vamos al mercado más próximo, quiero ver si hoy hay rebajas en el arroz.

—¡Sí! De inmediato, maestro.

—No tienes que actuar como si todo fuese tan serio, amigo.

2

El reino de los elfos oscuros estaba encarando la más infame época que había sufrido en siglos. Los cielos, antes inmaculados como la más pura agua, ahora estaban manchadas con un carmesí tan oscuro como la sangre, y los riachuelos, anteriormente llenos de vida, habían sido reemplazados por un fango que no había hecho más que despojarles a los paisanos sus esperanzas por una buena vida.

Estos eran poco menos que malos vaticinios de lo que se cernía sobre ellos.

La armada demoníaca del Kuroinu había descendido de las cordilleras más altas alrededor de la madrugada del día anterior.

La carnicería que se desencadenó, fue de connotaciones catastróficas.

La especie entera de los elfos oscuros exterminada en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, Vault conservaba como trofeos, símbolo de su indiscutible a un bellísimo par de elfos hembra que habían absuelto, únicamente para hundirlas en su posterior infierno.

Ellas no eran más que los primeros peldaños en los viles planes de Vault.

Vault quería forjar una nación de servicio. Una sociedad en la que las mujeres dotadas de una belleza natural no tenían equidad y donde su papel se reducía a vivir como las esclavas sexuales de aquél que pudiera costearlas mejor. Vault era la epítome de la codicia y de lo más bajo del mundo, era infame por haber traicionado a sus propios camaradas en el pasado, haber asesinado a decenas y haber desflorado a doncellas, por todo el mundo.

Nadie quería interponerse a Vault porque capitaneaba una de las armadas más barbáricas y crueles que habían en la tierra. Desde caza recompensas ilícitos hasta fieras entidades de las profundidades de los bosques encantados.

—Vamos —dijo Vault a su ayudante—, llevemos a esta perra a las mazmorras. Más tarde nos deleitaremos con su complexión divina.

—¿Y qué hay de su asistenta? —preguntó uno de los truhanes, secuaces de Vault, señalando a la elfo rubicunda.

—Ella será el plato de entrada...

Olga, sin embargo, se mantuvo impávida todo momento por más coraje que la invadía.

 _Todavía puedo utilizar el conjuro de convocatoria divina. Es mi último recurso en caso de que todo lo demás falle._ Prudentemente, apretó sus mano izquierda. _¡Aguanta un poco más_ _Chloe! Pronto tu señora te liberará_

* * *

Los dos, Saitama y Genos, habían dejado la tienda desalentados. No habrían rebajas hasta la mañana, y Saitama tampoco tenía tanto capital para pagar siquiera un paquete pequeño de arroz. Pese a que su maestro se importunaba por cosas como el no haber comprado para su cena aquella noche, lo que había enfurecido e indignado a Genos era oír los epítetos despectivos que lanzaban a Saitama.

—¡Carajo! —Saitama le dio un vistazo a su billetera—. Pronto y no me quedará ni para comprarme golosinas.

—Maestro.

—¿Qué quieres, Genos?

—¿En verdad no le ofende ninguna de las palabras de la gente?

El quedó con un semblante pensativo un momento.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Porque quiero que sepa que, sin importar lo que las masas opinen de usted, yo estaré apoyándole siempre.

Saitama volvió a mirarle, meditabundamente.

—No tienes por qué decir eso, chico.

* * *

Fue duro para Olga permanecer inalteradamente a las oscuras mazmorras con las aullidos de Chloe retumbando en los murallones del cuarto. Le habían arrebatado su cetro la fuente de toda su fuerza, y estaba tan indefensa como una hembra mortal; así no podría ser capaz de salvarse a ella ni a su asistenta (por lo menos esto le indicaba que, a pesar de tener escasa, tenían la suficiente materia gris para idear una ventajosa estrategia),. Sentada encima de sus rodillas había seguido durante horas enteras mientras los mercenarios que trabajaban a órdenes de Vault la observaban hipnotizados por el despampanante complexión de la soberana de los elfos.

Cuatro mercenarios, entre risas propias de bellacos, escoltada hasta entre las penumbras de un corredor hasta llevarla el sitio donde anteriormente había cumplido sus labores como señora de toda su nación. Ahora impuro por la presencia de esos sucios e inmorales mercenarios. Especialmente por su desequilibrado líder.

—Hago por entendido que estás al tanto de porqué te traje aquí, reina —siseó—, siempre quise saber —sonrió abiertamente— ¿Puede una elfo hembra ser preñada por un hombre humano?

Rápidamente la sala se llenó de aullidos de entusiasmo de parte de los hombres de Vault.

Se sobrecogió intensamente al presenciar qué tanto habían dañado a su asistenta. Estaba allí, desprovista de sus ropas, cubierta en un denso charco del líquido seminal de alguna de estas criaturas. Se había desvanecido por las reiteradas profanaciones, sin embargo, cuando volvió en sí, y alcanzó a ver a su señora, su rostro se desfiguró en una vívida expresión de horror.

—¡POR FAVOR, MI AMA! ¡NO ME VEA EN TAL ESTADO TAN LAMENTABLE! —había estallado en lágrimas, sintiéndose ridiculizada, mientras que los mercenarios bromeaban respecto al quebrantado estado de la elfo.

Profundamente resentida por el sufrimiento que le habían causado a Chloe.

Los orcos que estaban bajo el dominio de Vault la rodearon, mirándola lascivamente, babeando por su voluminoso y jugoso busto, además de sus acentuadas caderas.

No obstante, a pesar de estar en obvias dificultades, ella estaba sonriendo nefastamente.

Vault estaba atónito ante aquel gesto.

—Gusanos ¿En verdad piensan que voy a ante despojos de sabandijas como vosotros? —masculló, fatuamente—. Ahora, cariño —señaló al que portaba su cetro—, ¿qué tal si me _das_ mi cetro? —violentamente, como si el artefacto fuera una fiel mascota, regresó con su propietaria, extirpándole los dedos al desdichado—. ¡ _Oh_! No _hay_ nada mejor que los alaridos de _repugnantes_ cucarachas como ustedes, humanos. ¡Son un _deleite_ para mis oídos!

—¡Desgraciada! —masculló el hombre al que había mutilado.

Pese a la situación, la reina preparando algún embrujo para erradicarlos a todos ellos, Vault continuaba en el trono de la reina, con una postura indiferente ante la situación. ¡Hasta una de sus manos reposaba debajo de su mejilla!

Osciló su cetro y entonces... ¡hubo un estallido!

Aunque los orcos y unos cuantos mercenarios habían sido reducidos a despojos de carne achicharrada, aquel embrujo había tenido unos visibles secuelas en la reina: estaba derrumbada en el suelo, a penas sujetándose con su mano libre y su rodilla, jadeaba, totalmente, fatigada.

—¿Solamente éste número? Qué vergüenza —se dijo a sí misma socarronamente—. ¡Verdaderamente que me he oxidado!

—Vaya fracaso —Vault estaba ante ella—, reina. Me apena decirle que este castillo fue erigido a base de un mineral muy raro que es inmune a cualquier clase de magia, incluso la magia negra que los de tu especie acostumbran.

No habían ni rastros de la expresión despreocupada de Olga en su rostro tras aquella afirmación. Solamente le quedaba su última esperanza.

Juntó sus palmas, cerrando sus ojos:

—Tal vez esta fortaleza tuya sea a prueba de cualquier embrujo o encantamiento —determinada, los había abierto nuevamente—, ¡sin embargo! Esta magia no puede ser contenida ni siquiera por el más místico objetos. ¡Un hechizo de invocación que me permitirá llamar a la más fiera de las deidades! ¡Al más fuerte de entre los fuertes! ¡A un dios que me brindará su imperecedera protección y —un resplandor morado se manifestó entre sus manos— que los _exterminará_ a ustedes sabandijas! —un círculo con varios caracteres que ninguno de los mercenarios podía entender súbitamente apareció delante de la reina.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Deidades, escuchen mi llamado! —bramó, súbitamente la habitación se había llenado de gélidos céfiros tempestuosos—. ¡Traigan a quien no tiene rival! ¡Aquél ser, héroe de entre héroes! ¡Guerrero de entre guerreros! ¡Acude ante la petición mía, la sumo soberana de todos los elfos oscuros, y hónrame con tu presencia en este plano terrenal! —en el súbito torbellino oscuro que se había formado en la sala principal, se había llenado de espectrales truenos esmeralda. La reina de los elfos, Olga Discordia, exhibía un aspecto demoníaco; sus ojos brillaban de un fantasmagórico blanco—. ¡Sello el contrato y manifiéstate! —acabó abalanzando ambas palmas, como un aplauso y la inesperada tempestad, inesperadamente cesó.

Permanecieron inmóviles un momento...

Nada había pasado, nadie había acudido, y Olga se había derrumbado.

Los momentos pasaban rápidamente y entonces, Vault estalló en escandalosas carcajadas.

—¡Vaya espectáculo nos has dado, reina! —exclamó, aferrándola forzosamente de su larga melena azabache, levantándola hasta ponerla delante de él; entonces, le agarró sus mejillas con su otra mano—. Pero al final, es lo mismo. Reclamaré tu virginidad como mía, reina —entre carcajadas inmorales, Olga finalmente rompió en llanto.

 _Por favor..._

* * *

 _Socorro..._

Aunque les costó bastante, tanto Saitama como Genos finalmente dieron con una tienda donde aquel día habían descuentos.

En ese momento, Saitama se encontraba pagando un envoltorio de tenazas de cangrejo.

—¿Cuánto serían? —preguntó, monótonamente.

—Serían... —los dígitos se apuntaron en la caja registradora—... 482 yenes.

—Aquí tiene —sin embargo le faltaban todavía 82 yenes—. ¡Ah! ¡Espéreme tantito! —él no se dio cuenta, pero súbitamente un tifón lo había envuelto, lo único que si le estaba importunando (aunque levemente) era que no podía pillar las moneditas que le faltaba.

Cuando Genos acudió para auxiliarlo...

—¿Maestro?

No había ni rastro de él...

* * *

Súbitamente hubo un destello.

Un estruendo en el vacío de la habitación.

Un resplandor verduzco deslumbró a todos los que estaban en la habitación... sorprendentemente... había otra persona en la habitación ante los ojos de Vault y de la reina...

Ni intimidante ni mucho menos extraordinario. ¡Lucía como un hombre calvo corriente! Uniformado con un traje amarillo chillón, con botas y guantes escarlata brillante.

—Tengo 82 yenes... ¿ah?

Parecía estar desconcertado.

Primero miró a Olga quien tenía los ojos tan desorbitados como platillos.

—Ponte algo de ropa. Pescarás un resfriado así —le dijo tajantemente.

—Tú —oyó a alguien más. Alguien que era poseedor de una ronca e imponente voz. Aunque parecía un poco mayor que él y era, indiscutiblemente, el doble de alto de lo que él podría ser en años, no lucía intimidado por él—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Saitama. —Guardó su billetera en un bolsillo.

—¿Conque Saitama? —Vault se rió levemente—. Yo soy Vault, líder de la tropa de mercenarios temidos como el Kuroinu, conquistador de naciones —Saitama se limpiaba la cerilla de la oreja—, temido entre regiones y próximo gobernador de la Nación del Servicio.

—Ah... sí... bien por ti, viejo.

—Bueno... ¿dijiste que te conocían Saitama? —indicó a la cansada Olga con su brazo—. Como eres una deidad, permíteme concederte el lujo de poder violar a esta perra. —Olga rechinó sus dientes—. Aunque yo iré primero, por supuesto, me costó mucho capturarla y yo seré el encargado de desvirgarla. —Saitama le miraba cavilosamente—. Aunque no demores mucho, los muchachos también quieren tener su turno. —Los hombres de Vault comenzaron a vitorearle mientras éste reía vigorosamente.

—No les permitiré salirse con la suya, muchachos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Saitama se puso delante suyo.

—Como soy un héroe —dijo, solemnemente—, no puedo quedarme simplemente observando cómo mancillas a ésta morena orejona nudista delante mío.

 _¡Yo no soy orejona... ni nudista!_

—¿Es solamente porque quieres imponer justicia?

—Para serte exacto, no... —Saitama apretó su puño, sobreexcitado—... al tener incluso monstruos y demás partidarios has de ser bastante prometedor, amigo... ¡más te vale no defraudarme!

Otros orcos le cerraron el paso. Bromeaban acerca del aspecto enclenque del hombre...

Hasta que _embistió_ su brazo contra los dos.

No solamente fueron derribados... fueron completamente _exterminados como si fueran simples mosquitos en contra de algo tan robusto como un mastodónte..._

—¿Quién es... —Vault miraba aturdido al hombre. Su guante carmín despedía vapor por la fricción del golpe—... este hombre?

—¿De veras es un humano? —musitó Olga, tan consternada como todo los demás, pero aliviada de que en verdad una deidad la hubiera socorrido en el último momento.

Saitama, por su parte, se tornó hacia los demás mercenarios del Kuroinu.

—Caramba... tenía muchas expectativas —afirmó, defraudado.

Vault crujió sus mandíbulas.

—¡Vamos! —farfulló—. ¡A él! ¡Tortúrenlo!

Súbitamente, Saitama parecía otra persona. Sus ojos se habían entornado amenazadoramente.

—¡Aléjense! —dijo—. No quiero herirlos

—Aquí no habrá ningún herido —aseveró un mercenario de cabello largo.

—¡Sólo un muerto! —exclamó otro que estaba próximo al anterior—. ¡SÓLO TÚ! —un número de mercenarios se abalanzaron hacia a él, pero, antes de que sus armas siquiera rozasen al hombre, éste había abatido a cada uno en menos de un instante.

Sólo uno había quedado, además de Vault y su asistente.

—¡Derribó a más de veinte en menos de un segundo! —Saitama yacía ahí, con su brazo levantado—. ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

—¡No es ningún tipo de magia! —ratificó Saitama, dirigiéndose a los hombres de Vault—. Me tomó tres años de intensa formación llegar hasta este punto. Ustedes se toman muy a la ligera la vastedad del potencial humano.

Entonces, Saitama vio a un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y gafas arrimado, sobrecogido, contra la pared al frente de él.

—¡P-por favor! —balbuceó lagrimeando y moqueando del espanto—. ¡Apiádate de mí! ¡Simplemente seguía las órdenes de Vault porque no tenía el valor de confrontarlo! ¡No me mates!

—Descuida...

—¿Eh?

— _Soy_ un héroe —le dijo con aquel despreocupado semblante. Era como si nada le preocupara—, _no_ un asesino. Matar no pertenece al código moral de un héroe ¿sabes?

—¿Eso significa que me dejarás ir?

—Sólo si juras no volver a hacer maldades.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo juro por mi vida!

—Vete.

Y el cuatrojos se echó a correr hasta perderse de vista...

—Bueno, grandulón —Saitama apretó su puños, determinado—. ¡Veamos de qué estás...!

 _Pero se había marchado..._

—...hecho...

Seguramente cuando Saitama había dejado escapar a su ayudante.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Escapó_?

Entonces se volvió a la aún aturdida reina de los elfos oscuros.

—¿Necesitas una mano?

La morena se sobresaltó.

—S... _sí_ , por favor...


End file.
